


Шерлок — человек (бесконечной) загадки

by unrea_liss_tic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrea_liss_tic/pseuds/unrea_liss_tic
Summary: Когда Шерлок впервые слышит "любовь - бесконечная загадка", то решает, что любовь избавит его от скуки навсегда. Пока он пытается найти Единственную Настоящую Любовь с помощью интернет-знакомств, Джон следует за ним от свидания к свиданию и надеется, что Шерлок поймет - идеальный мужчина чуть ближе, чем он думает.





	Шерлок — человек (бесконечной) загадки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock's Man of (Endless) Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368310) by [Asterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterie/pseuds/Asterie). 



> Перевод также есть на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5589585.

_Любовь — бесконечная загадка, потому что никто не может разгадать ее._  
Рабиндранат Тагор

 _Нет, я не понимаю любовь,  
Но не против умереть в попытках._  
Maroon 5, песня «How».

  
  
Все начинается после дела. До наступлении скуки, но уже после неизбежного димсама _[1]_ и монолога волшебной мелодии, которую играет скрипка поздно ночью. Шерлок даже не отвлекается, когда Джон называет оду «К радости» немного драматичной.  
  
— Должен признать, это дело было довольно занимательным, — говорит Шерлок, когда они возвращаются в квартиру, и Джон даже не ведет бровью. — Но было бы лучше, если мотив не был таким… прозаичным. Ревнивый любовник, скучно! Казалось бы, что уж этот человек справился бы с фактом, что девушка ушла к более молодому. Такое прекрасное преступление, и такая обыденная причина. Я уж не говорю об этой удивительно скучной женщине.  
  
— Любовь — бесконечная загадка, — мирно цитирует Джон и тянется за ключами. Он почти упускает мгновение, когда глаза Шерлока загораются.  
  
— Джон, ты гений, — объявляет он, а потом замолкает. — Ну, нет, но ты снова вдохновил меня.  
  
Джон открывает дверь и поднимает бровь.  
— Я надеюсь, ты меня посвятишь в это?  
  
— Любовь, Джон! Мне надо влюбиться!  
  
Из всего, что Шерлок мог сказать в этот момент, Джон уверен, что это — наиболее шокирует. Впечатляюще.  
  
— Не уверен, что твоя жена будет рада этому, — усмехается он.  
  
— Работа. Пф-ф, — Шерлок раздраженно взмахивает рукой. — Работа непостоянна, иногда прекрасна в своей безграничности, но чаще фригидна и предсказуема. Любовь, с другой же стороны… Ты сам сказал, любовь — бесконечная загадка.  
  
— Шерлок, это не я придумал.  
  
— Неважно. Ты, Шекспир, кот Молли Хупер… Если любовь — бесконечная загадка, это значит, что если я влюблюсь, мне больше никогда не будет скучно!  
  
Джон смеется, включая ноутбук, и усаживается поудобнее, чтобы запечатлеть их сегодняшнее дело в рассказе.  
— Шерлок, это смешно и нелепо. Ты действительно не понимаешь? Это может быть и правда, но только сначала, потому что обычно длительные романы сводятся к спорам о том, кто на какой стороне кровати спит, и чья очередь идти в магазин. Все становится довольно скучным, когда гормоны успокаиваются.  
  
— О чем ты, конечно же, знаешь, потому что за твоими плечами много отношений, которые продлились более двух месяцев, — парирует Шерлок. — К тому же, это не будет правдой в моем случае, — Шерлок устремляется в свою комнату. — Знаешь, Джон, моя настоящая любовь не позволит этому случится. Он будет знать, что меня надо развлекать, и поставит перед собой цель постоянно удивлять меня, так что загадка никогда не будет разгадана до конца.  
  
В этом предложении все звучит так странно, что Джон даже не знает с чего начать. Так что он уклоняется от опасностей исправления Шерлока, вместо этого спрашивая:  
— Погоди-ка, он?  
  
Шерлок выглядывает, халатом закрывая все еще окровавленную рубашку. Надевает его на себя, немного хмурясь.  
— Конечно же, он. Ты знаешь это. Ты сказал, что это нормально.  
  
— Да. Да, сказал. Но у меня с того разговора сложилось общее впечатление, что ты был не геем, но асексуалом, предпочитающим серийных убийц.  
  
Шерлок усмехается:  
— О, Джон, если бы я только знал, как работает твой мозг. Ты составляешь неопровержимые связи между данными, которые даже не равны!  
  
— Ладно, тогда, я предполагаю, высокий интеллект в списке желаемых качеств твоей настоящей любви? — Джон со старанием открывает Ворд, но останавливает себя, написав заголовок «Шерлок — человек (бесконечной) загадки».  
  
— Разумеется. Вместе с невероятно красивой наружностью и разумной склонностью к неподчинению.  
  
— Точно. Конечно же. Твой идеальный мужчина — это ты сам.  
  
Шерлок поднимает бровь.  
— Вопреки общественному мнению, я не настолько самовлюбленный. Мой идеальный мужчина очень похож на меня, конечно, но паре необходимо сочетаться. Нет, Джон, я предпочитаю низких.  
  
— Так единственное отличие между тобой и твоей настоящей любовью — рост?  
  
— Да. Физическое влечение очень важно для романтических отношений, и меня не привлекают те…  
  
-…на кого ты не можешь посмотреть сверху вниз? — смеется Джон и печатает «низкая самооценка» в документе.  
  
— Что ты пишешь? — Шерлок наклоняет и заглядывает. — Это не повод посмеяться, Джон. Это мой ключ к жизни безграничного веселья. Удали это и твой нелепый заголовок и прекрати тратить время впустую. Я представлю тебе характеристики моей идеальной пары, а ты превратишь это в профиль для онлайн знакомств.  
  
— Мне _нравится_ заголовок, — бормочет Джон, а потом осознает: — Погоди, онлайн знакомства? Я думал, ты бы предпочел встретить кого-то лично.  
  
— Почему? Известно, что люди имеют тенденцию любить меня, пока не встретят в живую. Если я их сначала узнаю по интернету, меньше вероятность, что они меня возненавидят.  
  
— Но, конечно же, это не отпугнет твою настоящую любовь, — Джон старается, чтобы в голосе мелькнула нотка насмешки. — И тебе не будет веселее встретить и тут же отдедуктировать человека? Ты сразу же сможешь понять, сочетаетесь вы или нет.  
  
— Джон, у меня будет _целая жизнь_ , чтобы узнать все о моем возлюбленном. Не стоит тратить время на целый поток ничего не значащих людей. Или, хуже, на _флирт с незнакомцами_ , — он морщит нос в отвращении.  
  
— Ну да, понятно. Тогда никаких свиданий вслепую.  
  
— Разумеется. У него должно быть прекрасное зрение, что позволит помогать мне находить улики.  
  
Джон не понимает, что это шутка, пока не видит на лице Шерлока ухмылку.  
  
— Ха, черт возьми, ха. Ты действительно думаешь, что я смогу создать тебе профиль, из которого не будет видно какой ты на самом деле гад?  
  
— Естественно, — Шерлок потягивается на диване и складывает пальцы домиком. — Ты мой блоггер, в конце концов. Практически профессиональный фанат. К тому же, даже если твой подход к сообщению данных оставляет желать лучшего, твое писательство довольно компетентно для поставленной задачи.  
  
— Профессионалам платят, — ворчит Джон. — Ладно, и какие же у тебя лучшие качества? Честно говоря, в голову ничего не приходит.

***

  
  
К моменту завершения написания профиля, ноутбук трижды с силой захлопнул, Шерлок измерил шагами расстояние от окна гостиной до кухонного стола сорок шесть раз, а Джон замучен ужасной головной болью. Шерлок, однако, излучает лучи оптимизма и закачивает приложение Match.com _[2]_.  
  
Утром, когда Джон вылезает из комнаты за завтраком, Шерлок все еще сидит на подлокотнике дивана, очевидно наобум нажимая кнопки телефона.  
  
— Есть успехи?  
  
— Нет. — Шерлок почти рычит, и впивается взглядом в телефон так, как будто тот сознался в преступлении Скотланд Ярду, прежде чем Шерлок прибыл на место преступления.  
  
— Ну, ты искал людей в нашем прекрасном Лондоне, но, полагаю, большинство из них спали последние шесть часов как минимум. — Джон ставит чайник и включает компьютер. — Что думаешь насчет вчерашнего дела, кстати? «Покер фэйс»?  
  
Шерлок смотрит на Джона так же, как на телефон секунду назад.  
— Что, прости?  
  
— Название. Потому что он вырубал всех кочергой? _(Прим. переводчика: покер (poker) также значит «кочерга» на английском)_  
  
— Скучно, Джон. Скуч-но. Ты делаешь чай, да? — он отбрасывает телефон и тянется за ноутбуком Джона.  
  
— Он мне нужен!  
  
— Нет, не нужен, ты ведь на кухне. Вероятно, с приложением проблемы. Лучше использую браузер.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, ты не потратишь весь день за моим ноутбуком, отыскивая себе мужчину. Я должен записать дело, а тебя партия человеческих пальцев от Молли ждет в морге.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь найти какого-то мужчину, Джон. Я пытаюсь найти _Того Мужчину_ , который бы подошел.  
  
Джон размешивает сахар в чае слишком сильно, и ложечка громко ударяется о край чашки.  
— Потому что все прошло так прекрасно с _Той Женщиной_ , — бубнит он.  
  
Шерлок делает вид, что не услышал.  
— Ни одного ответа. Вообще. _Мне_.  
  
Джон ставит перед ним чашку чая.  
— Возможно, что все подходящие мужчины испуганы твоей невероятно красивой наружностью и исключительно категоричным и остроумно написанным профилем.  
  
— Да боже мой, Джон, стиль написания этого не изменил бы. Градация _[3]_ никого еще в сердце не поразила.  
  
— Говорит человек, часто отказывающий клиентам на почве грамматических ошибок. Может, вернешь ноутбук, а?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Убийство. Выезжаем.

***

  
  
Шерлок сообщает Джону основную информацию в такси: молодой женщине нанесли многочисленные удары острым предметом у нее дома, но нет никаких следов взлома. Это звучит довольно банально — хотя Джон никогда не полагал, что когда-нибудь так подумает об убийстве. Его мысли подтверждаются тем, что Шерлок более заинтересован сообщениями на Match.com, чем делом.  
  
— Одно новое оповещение, — информирует он Джона с гордостью, когда они прибывают на место преступления.  
  
И тут же они имеют удовольствие наткнуться на Донован.  
— Ого, вот и он, как по расписанию. Не мог устоять, чтобы не взглянуть на труп, да-а?  
  
— Доброе утро, сержант Донован, прелестные духи. «Черная орхидея», как понимаю. Интересно, ради кого же?  
  
— Не обращай внимания, — говорит Джон, — он немного взвинчен сегодня. Всю ночь провел в интернете.  
  
Она поднимает бровь:  
— Правда? Никогда бы не подумала, что он из таких. Что, сайты с некрофилией легко найти?  
  
— Хуже, — мрачно отвечает Джон.  
  
— Ну же, Джон, тело не свежеет, пока мы тут болтаем, — зовет Шерлок, и Джон покорно следует за ним, оставляя Донован с ее предположениями.  
  
Лестрейд предоставляет Шерлоку основные сведения, когда Джон подходит:  
— Белая женщина, двадцати пяти лет, жила в этом доме всю жизнь, унаследовала его от родителей три года назад, когда они погибли в автокатастрофе. Замки не были взломаны, так что убийца из круга ее знакомых. Не можем связаться ни с ее братом, ни с сестрой. Сосед услышал шум и позвонил 999 _[4]_ , но убийца уже сбежал, когда мы подъехали.  
  
Шерлок прикрывает глаза:  
— Ну и что тут интересного? Должно быть что-то необычное, раз ты позвонил мне.  
  
— Ну, у нас нет никаких зацепок, и…  
  
— У нее есть родственники, не отвечающие на телефонные звонки. Я сказал « _интересное_ », Лестрейд.  
  
Лестрейд снова открывает рот, и Шерлок поднимает бровь в обвиняющем жесте.  
— Или вы тут все слишком обленились этим утром, или наконец решили признаться в своей некомпетентности в уголовных делах, или кто-то еще заставил вас это сделать. Кто? Майкрофт?  
  
— Ну ладно, Джон написал мне прошлой ночью, что ты занялся чем-то глупым, и лучше бы мне позвать тебя на дело как можно скорее.  
  
Джон уверенно выдерживает угрожающий взгляд Шерлока.  
— Мы только недавно разобрались с тремя частными клиентами, и я знаю, что ты не упустишь шанса унизить профессионалов.  
  
— «Занялся чем-то глупым»? — Шерлок вытаскивает телефон и показывает три новых уведомления в приложении. — Любовь всей моей жизни это «что-то глупое»? Джон, тебе вообще плевать на мое счастье?  
  
— Минуточку, любовь всей твоей жизни? О чем это он вообще? — Видно, Лестрейд больше заинтересован в переводе Джона, чем в ответе Шерлока.  
  
Джон просто качает головой, так как вся эта идея просто безумна.  
— Шерлок решил, что если влюбится, то ему никогда больше не будет скучно.  
  
— Это полная чушь, — отвечает Лестрейд, — каждая минута рядом с моей женой до одури скучна.  
  
— Ты едва ли проводишь достаточно времени со своей женой, и скука у вас, вероятно, потому что она больше не любит тебя в ответ. Я ищу _настоящую любовь_ , кого-то, кто не стал бы изменять мне с юристом, учителем физкультуры и двумя садовниками.  
  
— Это потому что только патологоанатом дотрагивается до тех, в ком ты заинтересован, — добавляет Донован, появляясь в дверном проеме.  
  
Андерсон смеется в ответ, и Лестрейд злится:  
— Я вас двоих заставлю брать уроки по такту. А ну исчезли!  
  
Джон поворачивается, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Шерлока, складывая руки на груди и выпрямляя плечи.  
— Послушай. Я не говорю, что тебе не найти кого-то, с кем ты забудешь, что такое скука. Я просто говорю, что без дела ты бы просидел весь день в своем халате на диване, томясь, как герой Викторианского романа и обновляя Match.com каждые пять минут. В конечном счете, я пришел к выводу, что лучше уж ты будешь трястись над трупом. По крайней мере, это более продуктивно.  
  
Шерлок вздыхает.  
— Ну ладно. Но если я решу это за двенадцать часов, ты покупаешь нам ужин _и_ забираешь пальцы из Бартс.  
  
Десять часов спустя Шерлок сидит над экспериментом с сухой гнилью с чердака дома жертвы, когда телефон пиликает, и Шерлок восклицает:  
— Джон! Джон, у меня назначено свидание!  
  
— Это хорошо, — отвечает Джон из гостиной. — Возвращайся до полуночи и убедись, что используешь защиту.  
  
— За какого дегенерата ты меня тут держишь? — спрашивает Шерлок, наклоняясь над кухонным столом со скрещенными руками. — Мы проведем ужин вместе, я пойму, созданы ли мы друг для друга, и буду дома к одиннадцати, чтобы проверить результаты сухой гнили.  
  
— Ну знаешь, — начинает Джон шутливым тоном, — если ты встретишь свою истинную любовь, вы будете так заняты друг другом, что тебя не будет интересовать сухая гниль.  
  
— Абсурд. Он будет уважать мою работу и ценить мои приоритеты.  
  
— Ах точно, — Джон заново открывает вордовский документ, где он начал список качеств идеального мужчины Шерлока, и добавляет это. — Это уже двадцатый критерий.  
  
— Ну, я вряд ли выберу _какого-то левого типа_ , — гордо отвечает Шерлок. — А теперь хватай плащ, он ждет нас в Мэйфейр.  
  
Джон захлопывает крышку ноутбука, и только потом осознает:  
— Стой, с чего вдруг «нас»?  
  
— Неплохая аллитерация _[5]_ , — ухмыляется Шерлок. — Уверяю, если бы стиль письма был популярным фетишем, то у тебя было бы куда больше успеха в личной жизни.  
  
— И почему это я иду с тобой? — снова пытается Джон.  
  
— И он продолжает риторическим вопросом, как замечательно.  
  
— Не риторическим, Шерлок. Почему я иду на твое свидание? Я, вообще-то, не могу себе позволить ужин в ресторане на этой неделе.  
  
— Потому что, Джон. У тебя были отношения. Удивительно безуспешные, но ты ходил на свидания. Ты также мог поддерживать отношения, пусть и кратковременные, на основе свиданий. Таким образом, я считаю, что ты можешь внести ценный вклад.  
  
— Я уверен, что мои техники соблазнения не понадобятся кому-то с такими скулами, — насмешливо отвечает Джон, надевая плащ.  
  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты диктовал мне порядок действий, — Шерлок завязывает шарф и кладет телефон в карман. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты говорил, что он чувствует ко мне.  
  
— И ты не можешь это сам узнать своими прекрасными дедуктивными методами?  
  
— Проблема в флирте, Джон. Я не выношу флирта. А также не могу его опознать, если только он не ослепительно очевиден, как в случае с Молли Хупер. Ты же, наоборот, провел довольно много времени, флиртуя и заигрывая.  
  
— То есть ты говоришь, тебе нужна моя помощь?  
  
Шерлок полностью игнорирует вопрос и взмахивает рукой, подзывая такси.  
— Помимо этого, если моя пара сделает попытку нападения на меня, присутствие человека с военным опытом будет спасением.  
  
Джон смеется и смеется долго и громко, потому что если кто-то и может противостоять озабоченным извращенцам из интернета, то это Шерлок.  
— Ты нервничаешь. Мог бы только это и сказать. — Они забираются в такси. — Впрочем, ты платишь за мой ужин. Я сохраню счет, и ты мне возместишь расходы, когда опустеет чек от «Покер фэйса».  
  
— Глупое название.  
  
— Так чертовски по-шерлокхолмовски, — бубнит Джон, когда они отъезжают.

***

  
  
Как оказалось, свидание было даже менее интересным, чем сухая гниль. Джон сказал бы (снисходительно), что Томас довольно приземистый, а его волосы светло-каштановые. Но Джон сегодня не такой уж и снисходительный, поэтому мозг подсказывает «рыжий толстяк», и он с негодованием смотрит на него через два столика. Впрочем, Шерлок, похоже, тоже не впечатлен: к тому времени, когда Джону приносят закуски (довольно поздно, между прочим, официантка явно была напугана негодующими взглядами), Шерлок прислал уже более двадцати сообщений с подробным описанием «грамматических ошибок», «банальных анекдотов» и «очевидной ипохондрии, вызванной поздно диагностированным раком отца».  
  
Несмотря на очевидную неприязнь, желудок Джона делает двойное сальто, когда Шерлок почти кокетливо наклоняет голову, чтобы облизать ложку для ризотто. То, что он получает много симпатизирующих взглядов, ужиная в одиночестве, не помогает: он должен признать, что наверняка не выглядит популярным, играя в телефоне. Наконец, Томас направляется в уборную, и Шерлок возникает на противоположном сидении.  
  
— Он ужасно скучный, — объявляет Шерлок, отбирая ложку и пробуя грибную поленту Джона.  
  
— И почему ты до сих пор не ушел тогда?  
  
— Практика. Мне нужно отточить мои навыки общения на свидании так, чтобы я не отпугнул мою настоящую любовь, когда встречу.  
  
— Я думал, — начинает Джон, отбирая ложку обратно и указывая Шерлоку на нетронутые столовые приборы на другой части стола, — что твоя настоящая любовь примет тебя таким, какой ты есть, и не будет ожидать от тебя соответствовать обычаям беседы вечернего свидания. К тому же ты все равно не затрагиваешь политику и религию.  
  
— Да, но даже ты, мой друг, чувствуешь, что у меня иногда… проявляется недостаток приличия.  
  
— Да, но это идет в комплекте, не так ли? Шерлок Холмс, совершенно не знающий о Примарке, шоу Джереми Кайла и элементарных манерах.  
  
На лице Шерлока появляется особенный вид раздражения, который он придерживает для тех, кто недооценивает его:  
— Я вполне осведомлен о Примарке, знаешь ли: волокна одежды и ее качество могут быть решающими факторами во многих делах. У меня на сайте есть статья, описывающая прочность джинсовой ткани из различных магазинов.  
  
Джон вздыхает и почти отправляет ложку с едой в рот, когда его настигает осознание:  
— Так вот почему в моих любимых джинсах дыра?  
  
— Эта дыра после твоего падения во время преследования подозреваемого по строительной площадке на Тоттенхэм Корт Роад. Может быть, я немного расширил ее.  
  
— Просто интересно, я получу неожиданный ответ, если попрошу тебя купить мне новые?  
  
— Да нет, не получишь, — Шерлок раздраженно фыркает, когда понимает, что полента закончилась, и забирает у Джона стакан, пробуя и морщась. — Это просто ужасно, Джон, неужели это грейпфрутовый сок? Я думал, у тебя вкус получше.  
  
Джон пытается не смеяться из-за того, что мужчина, который с радостью избивает трупы плеткой, морщится из-за сока.  
— Мне не нужно ведро сахара во всем, что я пью или ем. И поэтому, если не брать в расчет армию, я не умру молодым. В отличие от некоторых.  
  
— Я ем меньше, значит у меня меньше шансов страдать от ожирения и многочисленных последствий.  
  
— Ага, а теперь вспомни про свой смертельный коктейль из никотина, объедания китайской едой и пристрастия с серийным убийцам.  
  
— Ты прав, я умру раньше.  
  
Повисает тишина, и Джон рискует отметить:  
— Это не то, о чем говорят на свидания. Просто, чтобы ты понимал.  
  
— Прекрасно. О, Тимоти, ты вернулся.  
  
— Томас, — поправляет Джон, и Томас смотрит на него с недоумением.  
  
— Кто это? Я отошел на пять минут, а ты уже делишь еду с другим парнем.  
  
— Я его сосед, — дипломатично заявляет Джон. — Шерлок попросил меня пойти с ним на всякий случай. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом пожалеть с этими интернетами. Думаю, вы согласитесь. Доктор Джон Ватсон. — Он протягивает руку для пожатия, но Томас игнорирует его.  
  
— Сосед, да? Одна или две спальни? — холодно спрашивает он.  
  
— Две, естественно, — отвечает Шерлок. — Хотя вряд ли ты увидишь хоть одну после твоей грубости и утомляющей беседы. А сейчас, если ты не против, я продолжу ужин здесь.  
  
Взгляд Томаса становится свирепым:  
— Ну тогда я принесу сюда твою еду, ага? — он почти бежит к их столику, хватает ризотто Шерлока и вываливает прямо на его костюм.  
  
Три официантки сразу же подбегают, а Томас бурчит что-то о лгущих засранцах, пока они практически бросаются салфетками в Шерлока и часто извиняются.  
  
Джон все еще поддерживает дипломатичный вид:  
— Если начистоту, то я бы сделал что-то похожее, но, конечно, было бы куда зрелищнее, если бы еда была обжигающе горячей, — Шерлок делает большой глоток грейпфрутового сока и начинает перечислять все нюансы, в которых отличаются Томас и его будущая настоящая любовь.  
Это завершается словами: «и он бы не стал избегать возможности убрать еду с моих колен, чтобы я не страдал от бесстыдных официанток, которые тут столпились под предлогом примерного обслуживания клиентов» — и после этого две из них исчезают.  
  
Ну, у Шерлока хотя бы хватило порядочности заплатить за три незаконченных ужина, и Джон настолько удивлен этим, что решает заплатить за такси. Но, вообще-то, сначала надо его поймать — водители бросают лишь один взгляд на Шерлока и прекрасные разводы с кусками риса на костюме и уезжают. Спустя четыре неудачные попытки, они понимают, что лондонские таксисты считают ризотто похожим на рвоту. Судя по запаху и тому, сколько Шерлок соизволил съесть, они не так уж и не правы.  
  
— Не твоя настоящая любовь, так получается, — заключает Джон, пока они идут по метро площади Пикадилли.  
  
— По всей видимости, нет, — улыбается Шерлок в ответ, а затем сменяет улыбку на широкую усмешку. — Но разве не было _весело_?

***

  
  
Сухая гниль не дает никаких подсказок, и следующий день подбрасывает лишь кучу бесполезных зацепок.  
  
— Ее лак для ногтей? Абсолютно идиотская идея. «Atomic Orange» _[6]_ сейчас ужасающе распространенный цвет, и используется в практически любом салоне в радиусе пяти миль.  
Джон не спрашивает, сколько же салонов тут находится, потому что уверен, что Шерлок на самом деле это знает. Это беспокоит.  
  
К тому же, Шерлоку, похоже, более интересно посылать сообщения множеству потенциальных партнеров, начиная от Алби, сорокалетнего городского работника с закрученными вверх усами (Джон надеется, что лишь изумление от его вида заставило Шерлока ответить), и заканчивая Джереми, двадцати четырех лет, который признается, что довольно долгое время «ходил вокруг да около» прежде чем стать священником. Он утверждал, что так как не является католиком, то все в порядке, и Шерлок был озадачен этим парадоксом минут сорок.  
Когда Джон отговаривает его от ряда странных перспектив, Шерлок уходит спать злым, и на третий день он больше сконцентрирован на убийстве. К сожалению, после подающего надежды утра, когда Шерлок настоял на том, чтобы попробовать как минимум четырнадцать разных маскировок, сосед оказался достаточно умен, чтобы заметить, что фото на бейдже Лестрейда никаким образом не похоже на Шерлока, несмотря на то, сколько талька он использует на волосы.  
  
Шерлок решает, что это плохой знак, но без «взявшего себя в руки и принявшего правоту Шерлока» Скотланд Ярда он не сможет продвинуться дальше в следствии, потому что уже дважды нарвался на сигнализацию при попытке забраться в дом. Вместо обращения к Скотланд Ярду он решает написать кому-нибудь новому. Когда он показывает Джону фото, и тому приходится признать, что мужчина не так уж плох.  
— А еще он француз, Джон! Многие находят иностранный акцент сексуальным, и если он действительно выглядит так, то и я могу присоединиться к ним.  
  
Джон думает о критерии номер девять (говорит как минимум на трех языках) и думает рассказать ли о пушту, на котором он смог бегло разговаривать в Афганистане, но решает, что обойдется.  
— И куда вы идете?  
  
— На Хэмпстеде есть прекрасное кафе, очень элитное. Дочь владельца была замешана в делах с наркотиками, и я показал разницу между двумя источниками кристаллического метамфетамина, чтобы очистить ее имя.  
  
— Ну хорошо, что тебе не надо было пробовать наркотики, чтобы доказать это, — шутит Джон. Шутка была встречена молчанием. — Ну ладно. Я думаю, это и зависимость от кокаина следует поместить в список «не годится для свиданий».  
  
Шерлок серьезно смотрит на него:  
— Но что если он спросит, как я заказал столик в такой короткий срок?  
  
Джон смотрит на него оценивающе и видит, как он улыбается уголком рта.  
— Хватит пудрить мне мозги.  
  
— А тебя все сложнее разыграть.  
  
— Старайся лучше, — отвечает Джон. — А теперь — какое сочетание твоих неотличимых костюмов и рубашек ты собираешься надеть?  
  
Шерлок выбирает темно-серую рубашку, и Джон должен признать, что это очень даже подойдет для утонченного свидания с французом (да и вообще со всем населением Северного Лондона). Холмс практически подпрыгивает, спускаясь по лестнице к входной двери, когда миссис Хадсон возвращается домой с полными пакетами покупок.  
  
— Какой прекрасный день, миссис Хадсон! — восклицает Шерлок, забирая у нее пакеты и помогая донести их до ее комнаты.  
  
— Новое убийство так скоро? Ох, Шерлок, ты такой везунчик, не правда ли?  
  
— Все еще работаю над прошлым убийством, мучительно медленно и полностью зависимо от Скотланд Ярда. Нет, я собираюсь найти настоящую любовь.  
  
Миссис Хадсон встревоженно поднимает взгляд на Джона.  
— Знаешь ли, дорогуша, вы должны были предупредить меня, если собираетесь расстаться. Нужно, понимаете ли, дать объявление о свободной комнате.  
  
Шерлок хмурится:  
— Что? О, нет, Джон не съезжает. И не съедет, пока я не найду моего соулмейта. Он мой второй пилот. — Он выглядит довольным, выбрав сленг свиданий, и Джон качает головой.  
  
— В каком-то роде. Я написал его онлайн профиль. И меня таскают на все свидания, на случай если на него нападут.  
  
— Ну это просто несправедливо, Шерлок, — говорит миссис Хадсон. — Заставляешь бедного Джона смотреть, как ты сближаешься с другим мужчиной. Тем более у тебя наметан глаз на преступников, ты сможешь сказать, насильник ли он в тот момент, когда увидишь.  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— Продолжай, можешь рассказать ей.  
  
— Я не хочу. — Шерлок скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Я лучше разбираюсь в таких вещах, — с гордостью говорит Джон.  
  
Миссис Хадсон кивает задумчиво, а Шерлок неохотно.  
— Ну, я рада, что вы двое все еще хотя бы работаете вместе. Хотя мне будет немного одиноко, когда Джон съедет. Я полагаю, твой суженый будет таким же, как ты, со всеми этими взрывами и прочим. Скорее всего, его приоритеты будут далеки от тихого ужина со мной.  
  
Шерлок фыркает:  
— Скорее всего, нет. Давай же, Джон, мы можем опоздать на свидание с Гийомом.  
  
— Метрдотель в трехзвездном ресторане. Носит модную щетину. — кратко описывает Джон.  
  
— Оо, звучит неплохо, — благосклонно улыбается миссис Хадсон, закрывая дверь.  
  
— Он звучит _превосходно_ , — Шерлок нетерпеливо поднимает руку, чтобы поймать такси.

***

  
  
Они замечают Гийома через огромные окна кафе. Джон разглядел, что тот нервно тянет рукава рубашки, и открывает рот, чтобы сделать остроумное замечание насчет того, что Шерлок устрашающий даже на Match.com; Шерлок тоже смотрит на Гийома, и, очевидно, ему не слишком нравится то, что он замечает. Его челюсть немного напряжена, и первый раз он не инструктирует Джона о том, где сидеть или через сколько минут после них покидать ресторан, чтобы никто не подумал, что они пришли сюда вместе.  
  
— Я был в армии, Шерлок. Я могу оставаться незамеченным, — возмущенно отвечает Джон в первый раз, когда Шерлок снисходительно советует самую выигрышную позицию в ресторане.  
  
— Серьезно? А пулевое ранение на твоем плече не согласилось бы с этим утверждением, — с ухмылкой ответил Шерлок, забывая или же намеренно игнорируя основы сочувствия. Джон начал «случайно» не класть сахар в его чай с того случая.  
  
Шерлок подзывает его кивком головы и проходит в ресторан, игнорируя официантку, чтобы пройти сразу к столику Гийома. Он натягивает на лицо явно фальшивую улыбку и вытягивает руку для пожатия:  
— Гийом, я полагаю? Шерлок Холмс, у нас назначено свидание.  
  
Гийом привстает и вытирает руку о штаны перед пожатием:  
— Приятно познакомится. Ты выглядишь, ну… вау… — Шерлок содрогается, и даже Джон понимает, что его французский акцент ужасен, а то и вовсе подделен.  
  
— Спасибо. А ты, к сожалению, вообще не оправдал ожидания.  
  
Гийом вопросительно склоняет голову набок:  
— Что, простите?  
  
— Да, ты похож на твои фото в интернете — иначе это была бы слишком грубая ошибка даже для кого-то с таким ограниченным интеллектом, как у тебя — но, боюсь, остальная твоя история вообще не имеет смысла. Судя по твоим рукам и ладонями, ты явно не метрдотель, а лишь обычный официант, причем не высококлассный, потому что тебе неудобно в этом костюме, и ты только что вытер пот с ладоней о штаны — если бы ты вращался в высших кругах, то побоялся бы пачкать костюм такого хорошего качества, который приобрел сам, или хотя бы достаточно уважал хорошую одежду. Что насчет акцента — даже Джон понимает, что он ненастоящий, и я бы добавил, что ты на самом деле из юго-запада Англии, скорее всего из Портсмута. Так что твое имя не Гийом, а Уильям, скорее всего все называют тебя Уиллом, судя по толщине твоей шеи. Ничего из этого не стало бы проблемой, если бы ты не додумался подделать личность, которая все равно просвечивает. И все-таки я насладился возможностью продемонстрировать, что именно ты упускаешь из-за хронически низкой самооценки и плохой актерской игры.  
  
Перед тем, как Гийом — Уилл — смог ответить, Шерлок подозвал официантку и потребовал новый столик на имя Холмса:  
— Должно быть, произошла ошибка — он не со мной, и, как я понимаю, готов покинуть заведение.  
  
Пока Уилл ждет такси снаружи, Джон замечает, что он часто сглатывает, плечи трясутся, а кулаки сжимаются в попытках не разразиться рыданиями. Он решает не говорить об этом Шерлоку; тот скажет, что унижения необходимы, иначе он не понял бы свою тупость.  
  
— А теперь, _Жан_ , — говорит Шерлок, пародируя французский акцент. — Не изволите ли отужинать немного стейка?

***

  
  
На следующий день Шерлок устраивает свидание за ланчем, на которое Джон «не обязателен»:  
— Мы просто выпьем кофе в центре Риджетс-парка, не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
И все же Джон таскает телефон с собой и получает несколько сообщений об укладке волос с помощью геля и о васильках, пока он принимается за уборку кухни, пытаясь сдержаться от ответа или, что хуже, прогулки в направлении чудного парка. Он даже не пытается понять что, но что-то в сухой гнили привлекло на кухню целую кучу жуков, и даже если он обычно терпелив, наличие целой армии муравьев в его хлебе выходит за все границы и рамки. Джон настолько увлечен борьбой с насекомыми, что неожиданно забывает о том, что свидание длится уже целых пятьдесят три минуты.  
  
Установив ловушки, Джон усаживается в кресло с вчерашним выпуском «Evening Standard» и смакует каждую минуту разгадывания кроссворда без кое-кого, вечно подсказывающего ответы. Но тут Шерлок возвращается. Джон умышленно игнорирует его, в то время как тот рассуждает о мужчинах, верящих, что сандалии — подходящая обувь для весны («Нет, они вообще ни для какого времени года не подходят!»), пока не слышит с кухни восклицание:  
—  _Это_ еще что такое?  
  
Джон откладывает газету и пытается не засмеяться:  
— Отрава для муравьев. Но, конечно же, ты и без меня знал.  
  
Он практически слышит, как Шерлок в отвращении морщится:  
— Почему это в моей чашке Петри?  
  
— Мне нужен был неглубокий контейнер. Ты знаешь, это и так твоя вина, что у нас муравьи.  
  
— Но, Джон, мне нужна эта пробирка, чтобы изучить бактерии в слюне собаки. У соседа есть веймаранер! _(прим. переводчика: веймаранер — порода собаки)_  
  
Он оббегает кресло, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Джона, и выглядит сбитым с толку тем, что Джон не предположил заранее, что чашка Петри понадобится для собачьей слюны.  
  
— Шерлок?  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что чувствуешь сейчас?  
  
— Раздражение, недовольство и желание тебя с силой встряхнуть.  
  
— Да, это. Это, Шерлок, то, как я себя чувствую, когда твои эксперименты поселяются в моих тарелках, чашках и хлопьях.  
  
Шерлок мечтательно улыбается.  
— Моя настоящая любовь не будет возражать против моих экспериментов; он будет считать их великолепными. Позволит мне экспериментировать _на нем_.  
  
Джон закатывает глаза.  
— Я уверен, что твоя настоящая любовь даже поощрит тебя время от времени наклеивать бирки на части тела.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, Джон, у него будут отличные знания биологии человека.  
  
— Ах, конечно. Я должен добавить это в список, не так ли?  
  
— Прошу.  
  
— Это будет уже двадцать шестым критерием.  
  
Шерлок выглядит удовлетворенным.  
— Чем конкретнее мои запросы, тем меньше испорченных свиданий мне придется пережить. Кто у нас на вечер?  
  
— Никого; мы получим отчет о вскрытии и будем наблюдать за соседом. И ты еще хотел устроить засаду для брата на Ливерпуль стрит, он должен приехать на поезде в 20:57 из Шенфилда, но вообще-то он может решить сойти в Стратфорде.  
  
Шерлок вздыхает и ставит чайник, а Джон листает сообщения на Match.com, чуточку улыбаясь, когда видит, что Шерлок использует чистую чашку Петри для слюны.  
— Завтра у тебя Паул. Физиотерапевт из Барнет. Ты был впечатлен его знанием о растяжении связок, но не уверен в связях со знаменитыми футболистами.  
  
— А, точно. Он предложил мне массаж паховых мышц.  
  
Джон давится кофе и листает историю сообщений.  
— Да. Да, предложил. На что ты ответил «Пенис не мышца, как ты прекрасно знаешь, но поздравляю с тем, что ты достаточно высокомерен, чтобы пошутить так без намека на иронию. Я очень надеюсь, что ты не путался и не дрочил футболистам из Премьер-лиги». И он все еще хочет с тобой встретиться? Уже попадает под кучу пунктов.  
  
Шерлок буквально расцветает и подает Джону чашку чая перед тем, как усаживается перед микроскопом и целым рядом реагентов. Джон не решается сказать, что у него тут кофе стоит, и отказывается от кофеина, который мог бы помочь только если они окажутся в погоне на станции Ливерпуль стрит.

***

  
  
Как оказалось, Паул просто восхитителен. Джон это понимает и точно знает, что и Шерлок тоже. Он блондин, загорелый и мускулистый, и вообще просто душка: даже придерживает стул для Шерлока, как если бы ухаживал за падающей в обморок дамочкой, а не за раздражительным гением. А еще его совсем не отвращает то, что Шерлок постоянно отправляет смски, исправляет ошибки или морщится каждый раз, когда Паул переворачивает вилку, чтобы сгрести горошек. « _Все еще держа нож_ , — пишет Шерлок, — _как будто его вырастили волки, у которых было все плохо с координацией. Ш_ ».  
  
Джон заказывает тарелку брускетты и ковыряется в ней на другом конце ресторана, объясняя отсутствие аппетита недостатком козьего сыра, и следит за каждым движением Паула, надеясь, что тот окажется жестким, преступником или — лучше всего — как-то связанным с Майкрофтом. К сожалению, единственное, что Паул пока делает — это ведет себя так, будто может провести с причудами Шерлока больше чем несколько вечеров. Он наклоняется вперед, смеется, касается руки Шерлока и поддерживает разговор, даже когда Шерлок затыкается и достает телефон.  
  
Джон концентрируется на деталях и набирает: « _Он, похоже, не против твоих сообщений другому мужчине. Не слишком-то моногамен?_ » Это был выстрел почти наугад, но он видит, как Шерлок выпрямляется, оценивая партнера. Он слышит, как Паул говорит «бывает», подмигивая, и Шерлок вскакивает и уносится из ресторана. «Номер четырнадцать, — думает Джон: — всецело посвящен мне». Он стряхивает волнение, которое испытал, когда наблюдал за ними двумя, платит за закуску и воду кредиткой Шерлока и удовлетворенно улыбается перед тем, как выйти из ресторана.  
  
— Как бы не было больно признавать, есть вещи, в которых ты разбираешься лучше, чем я, — говорит Шерлок, прислоняясь к окну, когда Джон присоединяется к нему.  
  
— Знаю. Но однажды я смогу-таки завершить трапезу перед тем, как ты решишь, что пора идти.  
  
— Не глупи, ты даже не был голоден. Ты съел только половину закуски и не заказал первое блюдо, потому что расплатился слишком быстро, не затрудняя себя мороками отмены.  
  
Шерлок подзывает такси, и они забираются внутрь.  
— 221Б по Бейкер стрит.  
  
— Ну, я не могу есть, отвечать на смс и следить за вами одновременно, не так ли?  
  
— Ты неплохо справляешься на делах.  
  
— Да, но на делах обычно ситуации не на жизнь, а на смерть, и мне приходится забегать в «Gregg’s» перекусить сосиской в тесте, чтобы не свалиться при погоне за преступником по всему Лондону. — Джон не любит вспоминать тот раз, когда решил заказать панини, и Шерлок каким-то образом получил три сломанных ребра, пока оно готовилось.  
  
— То есть, ты говоришь, что моя настоящая любовь не важнее?  
  
— Важнее твоей жизни? Нет, Шерлок, он не настолько важен.  
  
— Но он — часть моей жизни. Без него я только половина человека.  
  
Джон качает головой:  
— Вот сейчас ты просто драматизируешь. Ты и так, судя по твоему интеллекту и эго, пять человек, скатанных в одного.  
  
Шерлок по-настоящему улыбается.  
— Это, возможно, самая милая вещь, которую кто-либо когда-либо мне говорил.  
  
— Ну тогда я жду не дождусь, что скажет твоя настоящая любовь, когда увидит тебя вживую.  
  
— Я тоже, — тоскливо отвечает Шерлок.  
  
— Так, ты расплываешься больше, чем обычно. Что не так? Это потому что дело скучное?  
  
Дело и правда было скучное: собака соседа не дала никакой зацепки, а кусок нитки с браслета жертвы мог быть только из плаща сестры. Шерлок был так раздражен из-за того, что Андерсон упустил это из вида, когда упаковывал все украшения, что отвечал на все вопросы Лестрейда односложным предложением: «Этот увалень точно все понимает». Он выглядел немного самодовольным, так как его исследования о пошиве тканей не были полностью бесполезными.  
  
— Нет. Может быть. Мне просто свидания _уже в горле сидят_ , Джон. Я думал, найти моего соулмейта будет просто.  
  
— Ты хоть когда-нибудь думал, что одна единственная настоящая любовь — вещь несуществующая? — Джон знал, что сказал это зря, но бороться с разочарованием Шерлока было непросто.  
  
Шерлок послал ему недовольный взгляд:  
— Джон, я не смирюсь, знаешь ли. Если моя любовь будет достаточно всепоглощающей, чтобы не давать мне скучать никогда, то она будет, во-первых, реальной, во-вторых, вечной. Понимаешь?  
  
Джон платит за такси — снова — и догоняет Шерлока у двери квартиры.  
— Да, но тебя не обязательно поразит молния осознания, как только он войдет в ресторан. Может быть, ты будешь постепенно влюбляться по мере узнавания.  
  
— Это, может быть, и похоже на любовь нормальных людей, но я точно все пойму в тот момент, когда он зайдет.  
  
— Я думал, что ты сам признал, что ты не особенный, когда дело касается этой темы.  
  
— Я знаю свое собственное сердце, Джон! — взрывается Шерлок, врываясь в спальню за халатом. Джон не решает поинтересоваться, когда он последний раз стирался.  
  
— Что, правда? — Джон опирается на кухонный стол, с размаху ставя руку во что-то липкое, но не убирая ее: он недавно понял, что чем больше суетится на тему экспериментов Шерлока, тем менее серьезно воспринимает его сам Шерлок. — Вот почему ты провел целых полчаса с Паулом-ничтожным-физиотерапевтом?  
  
— Заткнись и закажи еду на дом; ты меньше раздражаешь, когда нормально поел.  
  
— А ты меньше раздражаешь, когда… никогда.  
  
— А теперь ты ведешь себя, как ребенок.  
  
Джон сдерживает желание показать язык, но наконец убирает руку с липкого места. Джем, слава богам, хотя не то чтобы это особо помогало проблеме с муравьями.  
  
—  _Я_ веду себя, как ребенок? Имеешь виду, что это я «самый логичный и рациональный человек в Лондоне, если не во всей вселенной, и все же ищущий «настоящую любовь»? Твоего IQ выше крыши, а вот EQ почти и нет. _(прим. переводчика: EQ — эмоциональный интеллект)_  
  
— Если ж я такой отсталый, то почему я прохожу через эти уморительные мучения только ради счастья?  
  
— Ты не хочешь быть счастливым, ты хочешь никогда не скучать!  
  
Шерлок небрежно кивает:  
— Одно и то же для меня.  
  
— И это проблема. Счастье для тебя это загадка, которую еще никто не разгадал, независимо от того, что чья-то жизнь в опасности или кто-то обижен тобой.  
  
— Мужчины, с которыми у меня были свидания? Да они вряд ли были обижены, Джон, никто не вкладывает так уж много эмоций после парочки сообщений. И я действительно забочусь о жизнях людей. Иногда.  
  
— Да, о моей жизни. И о моей возможности тебе помочь. И некоторые из этих мужчин были расстроены, Шерлок. Не убиты горем, но точно унижены. Гийом, или как там его имя, ушел в слезах; Томас бы не стал бросаться едой, если бы был равнодушен; и я даже не говорю о Рики. — Они оба содрогаются. — Неудивительно, что ты еще не нашел свою настоящую любовь, ты же такой… бездушный. — Джон сжимает руки в ярости, и выражение Шерлока меняется с раздражения на заинтересованность.  
  
— Почему ты так злишься? Ты же не возникаешь против моей бездушности перед лицом более серьезных ситуаций, так что это не может быть центральной проблемой. Это из-за того, что тебя отвергали? Все твои девушки кинули тебя, и ты думаешь, что чем-то похож на тех идиотов, которых я встречал. Я их ничем не зацепил, а все эти девушки зацепили тебя. Я точно не дразнил и не провоцировал их. Точно ли ты не представляешь себя на их месте?  
  
Джон неожиданно чувствует тяжкую усталость и нежелание разговаривать, и его голос затихает.  
  
— Я в кровать. Буду холодное чоу-мейн на завтрак, если ты заказываешь. _(прим. переводчика: чоу-мейн — китайское рагу)_

***

  
  
К тому времени, когда Джон просыпается, Шерлока уже давно нет дома. Нетронутый контейнер с китайской едой стоит на столе вместе с парой палочек и тремя листочками.  
  
Свидание-бранч — Фабио, 32, сотрудник по анализу материалов средств массовой информации. Клуб «Затрак», Шордич (его выбор, напыщенно). 10 утра.  
Свидание-ланч — Адам, 29, регбист (маловероятно; прислал голосовое сообщение). «La Bottega Del Caffè» на Риджент стрит, 2 часа дня.  
Свидание-ужин — Юсуф, 35, из департамента образования Британского музея. Инамо (тот, что с интерактивными столиками), Сохо-бранч. 8 вечера. Увидимся там?  
  
Джон вздыхает, потому что, конечно же, пойдет туда хотя бы ради интерактивных столиков. Даже Молли рекомендовала их: «У меня была куча… разочаровывающих свиданий. Но если разговор не идет, ты хотя бы можешь поиграть в игры».  
  
Он открывает контейнер с едой, и понимает, что это максимум, что может получить в качестве извинения. Честно говоря, это куда лучше, чем любые из прошлых жестов Шерлока. Это даже заставляет Джона попробовать собственные штучки чертогов разума. Берем прошлую ночь, складываем в маленькую коробочку, запираем, бросаем в дальний угол. Работает не очень, на самом деле.

***

  
  
Шерлок, уже наполовину опустошивший тарелку, грустно вздыхает, когда Джон наконец садится напротив.  
— Такое бывает со всеми. Нельзя так уж положиться на онлайн-знакомства.  
  
— Такое не бывает со мной, Джон. Самый выдающийся мужчина Лондона. Продинамлен.  
  
— Может быть, твоя скромность доставляет тебе проблем, — ухмыляется Джон и просматривает меню.  
  
— Это не смешно. Часики-то тикают, отсчитывая ужасающе скучные секунды. И этот привлекательный мужчина, работающий в Британском Музее отверг меня сообщением спустя полчаса после назначенного времени на основе того, что не любит азиатскую еду. Факт, что такое отсутствие вкуса возможно, отбирает у меня веру в человечество.  
  
— Ты просто солнечный лучик сегодня, знаешь, да? Хочешь, разделим свиную грудинку?  
  
— Думаю, я еще гребешки закажу. И гёдзу?  
  
Они заказывают в тишине, и Шерлок начинает играться с компьютером в столике.  
— Думаю, самое время сменить фон на что-то иное, чем красные розы, — с отвращением говорит он.  
  
Джон листает картинки и выбирает ту, что с грозой и штормом.  
— Под настроение?  
  
— Прекрасно. Я слышал, тут есть игры. Ничтожно простые, скорее всего, но, возможно, довольно завлекающие, чтобы провести еще один вечер без моей настоящей любви.  
  
— Они легкие, только если знаешь все уловки. Морской бой.  
  
— Да господи, не смеши, ты предсказуем.  
  
Джон выдает свою лучшую дразняющую улыбку, которая все-таки не попадает в цель, но показывает решимость победить. Он размещает кораблики, хлопая Шерлока по руке, когда замечает, что тот смотрит на его экран.  
  
Спустя пять минут Шерлок ест сашими, обиженно надувая губы, и это выглядит почти завораживающе.  
— Не честно.  
  
— Все честно в любви, на войне и в настольных играх. — Джон самодовольно отправляет в рот кусок свинины. — Тебе правда стоит это попробовать, очень вкусно.  
  
— Моя настоящая любовь дала бы мне выиграть, — Шерлок тянется за палочками, чтобы все-таки попробовать свинину.  
  
— Нет, не дала бы. Номер шесть, любит соревноваться; номер одиннадцать, не сдается во многих, если не всех, сферах жизни.  
  
— Верно. Но он бы не выглядел так самодовольно, если бы выиграл.  
  
Джон трясет головой и забирает с тарелки Шерлока один из гребешков.  
— Признай, тебе весело.  
  
— Мне бы было веселее, если бы Юсуф показался.  
  
— Но только потому, что тебе бы нравилось насмехаться над ним. Я думаю, ты можешь обойтись пару часиков, не потакая своему комплексу превосходства.  
  
— Конечно, могу. Просто не думаю, что я могу перенести нападение и победу надо мной в «Морском бое» от кого-то с посредственным интеллектом.  
  
— Не забывай военный опыт. В проигрыше нет стыда.  
  
— Ах да, я забыл, что ты был ответственен за планированное стратегии всей Афганистанской войны.  
  
Они смеются и оба тянутся за последней хрустящей креветкой. Глаза Шерлока загораются:  
— Первый, кто выиграет в трех играх подряд, получит креветку.  
  
— Она будет уже холодной к тому времени, — протестует Джон, уже двигаясь к меню игр.  
  
— Не верю, что у меня займет так много времени, чтобы победить тебя.

***

  
  
— Ну, определенно, с Юсуфом у меня не было бы ужина лучше, — провозглашает Шерлок, когда они выходят из ресторана.  
  
— Позовешь на второе свидание тогда? — ухмыляется Джон и понимает, что ляпнул, слишком поздно.  
  
Шерлок кидает на него косой взгляд:  
— У нас уже была куча свиданий к этому моменту, Джон. На самом деле, тебе пора бы уже привести меня к себе домой.  
  
— Очень смешно.  
  
— Я надеюсь хотя бы на поцелуй на ночь. Я был очень терпелив, и никто не ожидает такого прогресса после трех свиданий, так что мы уже немного отстаем. — Шерлок останавливается прямо перед Джоном со скрещенными на груди руками и маленькой усмешкой на лице.  
  
Джон шагает ближе и делает глубокий вдох.  
— Я правильно понимаю — ты думаешь, что мы встречаемся?  
  
— Конечно же, я не думаю, я _знаю_. Я оплатил тебе ужин, мы разговаривали весь вечер… — Шерлок кладет ладони на предплечья Джона и уверенно смотрит ему в глаза. — Нам было весело. Насколько я понимаю, этого больше чем достаточно, чтобы назвать ужин свиданием. И все проходило достаточно неплохо, по-моему.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Джон, немного качая головой. — Да, полагаю, так и было. Это делает меня твоей единственной настоящей любовью?  
  
— Ну, я не уверен, что ты подходишь по всем критериям. Номер два, интеллект намного выше среднего; номер три, невероятно красивая наружность; номер девять, говорит как минимум на трех языках; номер пятнадцать, вообще не самодовольный — мне не стоит продолжать, ты корчишь свое выражение лица, которое значит, что я поступаю бестактно.  
  
— Ну, это не лучший жест — говорить кому-то о твоей возможной любви, а потом перечислять все причины, по которым любви, скорее всего, и нет.  
  
— Это не то, что происходит, Джон. Не отставай, — Шерлок улыбается и мягко и более хищно, чем мгновение назад, и подходит еще ближе. — Я говорю, что я удивлен тому, сколько обиженных и убийственных выражений лица ты можешь состроить, когда я говорю с другими мужчинами, и поэтому я бы хотел поставить крест на этой глупой суете и просто признать, что мы подходим только друг другу.  
  
Джону хочется смеяться, но он слишком напряжен, чтобы это сделать. Вместо этого он подходит еще ближе и шепчет:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, кретин.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Шерлок, и Джон чувствует его дыхание на своих губах. — А теперь мне нужно найти ответ лишь на одну неизвестную, которую я не могу вычислить самостоятельно.  
  
Целый парад ужасных вариантов вопроса марширует в мозге Джона — количество предыдущих сексуальных партнеров? Размер пениса? Точное определение сексуальной ориентации Джона? Вообще-то, Шерлок, скорее всего, уже поработал над всеми этим вещами. Он вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
  
Шерлок отступает и широко улыбается, спускаясь на дорогу и взмахом подзывая такси.  
— Твоя комната или моя?

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Димса́м — лёгкие блюда, которые в китайской традиции чаепития подают к столу вместе с чашкой китайского чая сорта пуэр, как правило, до обеда. Представляют собой разложенные по нескольким блюдцам небольшие порции десерта, фруктов, овощей либо морепродуктов.  
> [2]Match.com - реальный сайт знакомств, был запущен в 1995 году и работает до сих пор.  
> [3]Градация – стилистический прием, расположение слов и выражений, а также средств художественной изобразительности по возрастающей или убывающей значимости.  
> [4]999 - дополнительный экстренный номер.  
> [5]Аллитерация - повторение одной и той же буквы с целью усиления выразительности. В оригинале было "Wait, what, we?". В переводе я взяла букву "с".  
> [6]Atomic Orange - http://kosmetista.ru/uploads/images/00/08/59/2012/09/27/151a96.jpg


End file.
